


Plant and Breakfast

by Ymax



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, The Haus (Check Please!), but not really, but the kid is a plant, he's kinda there, kent isn't actually really in here it's mostly about Whiskey, post kegster breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymax/pseuds/Ymax
Summary: Whiskey had a problem. Well three problems actually. One, his plant was dying, two, it was the plant he had gotten with Kent, which meant three : he now had to ask for help in the Haus because in no way the plant he had gotten with Kent could die.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Plant and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dream of Having No Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100319) by [rickyisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyisms/pseuds/rickyisms). 



> So, I hardly read any fanfic and I never had written any but I had this idea so I thought well why not.  
> (I think it makes more sense read within the series by rickyisms that I put in inspiration (well I put the 1st work but I meant the series), between the 3rd and the 5th one chronologically speaking. Then again if you're there for Whiskey/Kent you probably read those already since ther isn't much content lol, rare pair and all)

So, Whiskey might have a problem. A should-be-greener-and-livelier problem. Every morning for some times now he glanced at the plant installed right at the left of his desk in the Haus, for it to get enough sun but not be in the way when he was working because he would have knocked it over over and over by now, and it looked sicker and sicker every day. Whiskey had no idea what he was supposed to do with that.

The idea was cute, he had to admit. Just before he left at the end of the summer, Kent had gotten a sappy idea from twitter. They both knew the return to normal would be hell and that they would miss each other so much it would hurt (and it did), so anything was good to maybe make it less worse. Thus the sappy idea : buying seeds together, the same kind, and make it grow at the same time (they had picked one that said “easy to grow” because none of them really had any experience with that). He didn’t really remember why at the time it had felt so much like the most amazing thing, maybe the big goofy smile on Kent’s face, maybe how fondly he had looked at him in the store, how he told him how much he loved him, and how Kent had said it back smiling so much it hurt to look at knowing he’d be gone in a few days. Didn’t matter. They bought seeds, named each other’s future plant, Kent’s was Kat because of Kit, and Whiskey’s was Taylor because Kent was Kent. Kat had grown well, Kent took loads of selfies with it, it almost died when Kit started to play with it but Kat was now out of reach and as a result quite healthy. And Taylor, well, Taylor was just sad to look at. And Whiskey felt bad about it, but he also had no idea what to do. He tried giving it more space, more water, less water, put it closer to the window, and it still looked like crap.  
This morning he finally sent a picture to Kent, a deadpan selfie captioned “I think it died babe, I’m officially worst plant dad of the year”, and went downstairs to have breakfast. They had thrown a kegster the night before but he was on Nursey patrol so he was very clearly less hungover than Ford who was also already up, enjoying what looked like the usual post kegster breakfast by Dex who had fully taken over the kitchen after Bitty had left.

\- If you say Hi a little bit loud I’ll murder you, said Ford in lieu of greetings.

\- Good morning to you too, he sighed as he sat down to put some coffee in his system.

He must have done something to make his mood obvious because Ford asked :

\- What got you so cranky? Can’t be a hungover, you barely drank last night.

\- Taylor’s been acting up, he mumbled and after a bite in his toast added louder, I think she died.

Dex came back in the kitchen right at this moment and seemed worried for a second.

\- Hello Whiskey, who died?

\- Taylor the plant, said Ford

\- Killed by my incompetence.

Ford snorted at that. 

\- You got a plant Whiskey? (since Whiskey was still getting used to live in the Haus, so far only Tango and Ford had really seen his bedroom in the few months he had occupied it.) Somehow I didn’t picture you as a plant guy, Dex added while getting something out of the oven, cookies probably.

\- Yeah well I’m not really, it was my, uh…

And there he stopped right in his tracks and looked panicked at Ford who gave him a shy smile and shrugged, still quite focused on her headache and food at this very moment.  
Dex was putting the cookies down on the table and caught Whiskey’s eyes. He raised an eyebrow, waited for the rest of the sentence, maybe a bit puzzled by how stiff Whiskey had suddenly gotten, but didn’t ask anything. Whiskey felt relieved, he liked that about Dex. It almost slipped out, why he had the plant, the same natural way he had told Tango when he first saw it, and he almost wanted to finish the sentence, almost. He couldn’t. Right?  
But, he thought, maybe he could have that. Could he? Maybe it was ok. They had talked about it with his therapist, how he should try (and he was) to spend more time with his team who had the shared experience of NCAA hockey at Samwell, the same team he was in, the same Haus that he lived in now. She had asked if he would trust them with that if one day he felt like he wanted to share that piece of his life as well. He had said he’d think about it. About having more people in his corner, people to whom he could casually say things like « my boyfriend », whine about missing « him » at breakfast, things that should feel so small and unimportant next to all the reasons why he hadn’t said anything so far, but seemed quite nice when he let himself think about it. And yes he had Ford and Tango already, the same way Kent only had Swoops and Kelly, because hockey. But he wasn’t in the NHL yet, this was Samwell, this was Samwell hockey team, where Bitty had been, where Jack had been, Samwell one out of four maybe more. He wasn’t in the NHL yet and as much as he felt like a failure not being there yet, despite working on it and Kent trying to slowly convince him staying in college was the right choice, maybe he could have this for a little while. More teammates to whom he could be Whiskey, hockey player, lead scorer, also with a boyfriend.  
He felt his hand shake a little around his bowl of coffee. He’d say it and drink it, be casual, yeah that would work. That should work.  
Dex began to clean up the kitchen. 

\- My uh, Ford looked up, questioning eyes but encouraging nod, My boyfriend and I got one at the same time cause… long distance and all, but I think mine’s dead now so…

Bit of silence.  
Whiskey drank the rest of his coffee. When he put the bowl down Dex was looking at him. And nothing changed. 

\- That’s sweet. You should ask Nursey I think his grandma has a huge garden he might know a thing of two. If your plant’s not dead yet that is.

Dex smiled and Whiskey felt his shoulder fall back into place. He hadn’t even realized he had them that much hunched. Ford squeezed his knee a little, and he let himself smile too. 

\- Okay, thanks, I’ll ask him.

Silence again, eating his second toast, and starting to get up to work on an essay he absolutely had to finish for monday. Dex turned around, while trying to clean his hands of the flour he had on them. 

\- Thanks for trusting me with that Whiskey, Dex added (sincere, to the point, very Dex.)

\- Sure.

Dex nodded and got back at what he was doing. Ford was still busy stuffing herself with the freshly cooked cookies but she gave him a thumbs up before he went upstairs, and Whiskey gave her one in return. He was ok. The world hadn’t ended. One more person knew and the world hadn’t ended. He was fine.  
He got his phone out once in his bedroom, since Nursey was still clearly asleep (Nursey patrol was as efficient as it could be when it came to keep an eye out on someone in a crowded frat house), and texted : “Hey, I got a problem with my plant, I think it’s dying, Dex said maybe you could help.”  
Maybe he’d tell Nursey, maybe he wouldn’t. But somehow he felt like the choice was all his now. And he felt good about that. Yeah, he thought, it could be ok. 

(A week later he’d send another picture of Taylor to Kent : “Taylor lives”, he captioned. He still missed him a whole lot but that was something.)


End file.
